Anomalías Paranormales: Sherlock Holmes
by Mikel1013
Summary: Después del nacimiento de humanos paranormales y la presunta desaparición del Dr. Watson, Sherlock Holmes y su nueva compañera Maxine Douwer, investigarán casos y se enfrentarán a la búsqueda de John Watson topandose con nuevas versiones de los personajes del canon Holmesiano.


El miedo es algo muy personal, pues es forjado por tu carácter, tu vida o tus enseñanzas, pero hay algunos miedos que son generales, como el miedo a lo desconocido, a la oscuridad, a lo que tenga carácter humano y no lo es, y a lo que no es humano y lo parece. En lo personal, nunca había sentido miedo por lo desconocido, era muy abierta ante esas cosas, mi único miedo real, el único miedo que me mantenía despierta en cada investigación era el miedo a morir y nunca estube tan cerca de cumplirlo hasta que conocí al señor Holmes.

Han pasado poco más de 20 años desde el descubrimiento del primer ser paranormal, un bebé que presentaba colmillos y piel descolorida por completo, un ser al cual la luz le dañaba su piel, los doctores intentaron explicarlo con ciertos padecimientos de enfermedades, por ejemplo el vitíligo como causa de la piel blanca y la irritación gracias al sol, pero aún así los colmillos largos y afilados seguían siendo inexplicables, este hallazgo género pavor en todo el mundo debido a su parecido con el vampirismo, gente de varios países asistían al hospital solo para ver a ese pobre diablo que nació diferente al resto, en cambio grupos religiosos pedían su exterminio por ser «un mensajero del mismísimo satanás», los más cuerdos y concientes pedían su investigación y de ser una nueva raza humana, pedir su debido respeto y actuar con cautela, eso desató varias polémicas. Los Estados Unidos de América evitaban a toda costa dar información sobre el niño nacido en su territorio ya que sería tratado como una nueva especie solo si existían más nacimientos como el, en todo caso de que no ocurriera,sería llamado como una discapacidad o alteración.

No pasó ni medio año para que se encontrarán más nacimientos como el del niño estadounidense, no solo más niños presentaban el «síndrome del vampirismo», como fue llamado por la prensa, si no que surgieron más tipos de anomalías: Niños con mucho pelo en todo el cuerpo, niños que podían respirar bajo el agua, niños reptiles con dientes afilados, chicos que eran transparentes o traslúcidos en exceso, niños japoneses «kapa», niños «pie grande». Cada país tenía propios paranormales, pero no solo le ocurrían a niños, lo más aterrador ocurrió después, las personas que habían muerto recientemente se levantaron de sus tumbas, camas o escombros y comenzaron a caminar como si nada, muertos en vida con apetito voraz que recordaban su vida pasada, podían hablar, entablar conversaciones y eran amigables.

La conciencia social llegó a los países debido a un discurso de un «necroetre» pacifista el cual pedía derechos para cualquier persona que tuviera una anomalía, pasaron años para que pudiera obtener lo que pedía, pero eso que hizo rindió frutos, ahora en la universidad existe una carrera de estudio de «paranormers» y puedes ser un Doctor de Paranormers, o un profesor en paranormologia, eso influyó en la creación de una subdivisión en New Scotland Yard sobre casos que involucraron hechos paranormólogicos o del mundo paranormal.

Antes de graduarme de la universidad, tuve que investigar un caso de un músico asesinado por un «nectrotre», este nunca tuvo una resolución real, por lo que cualquier respuesta medianamente inteligente funcionaba para pasar la materia. Escribi una tesis y después la defendí en seis páginas, el profesor lo leyó y fuí aprobada.

Ya pasados los meses de mi tesis del caso del músico, me interese en un caso que involucraba a una leyenda de la investigación y un maestro del arte de la deducción, el señor Sherlock Holmes, un caso que el no puedo resolver y que llamaba la atención por su suma complejidad, las pistas que teníamos era unas notas escritas por el desaparecido, Dr. John Watson.

Las notas eran una narración completa de todo lo que ocurrió antes de la muerte del genio criminal James Moriarty y la presunta desaparición del doctor compañero de Holmes.

No llegue a nada, no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido su desaparición.

Entendí porque Holmes no podia resolver ese caso, ¿que oportunidad tendría yo entonces?, ni siquiera conocía a John, ¿como sabría yo sus movimientos antes de su presunta desaparición?.

A pesar de mi fracasos extracurriculares, logre conseguir un empleo en New Scotland Yard como investigadora y compañera del Señor Lestrade, un genio policiaco que estuvo involucrado en todos los casos de Sherlock Holmes hace ya varios años.

En un dia de trabajo, me encontré a un señor de esbelta figura, cabello desordenado y de un negro intenso, que desentonaba con mi cabello rojo, con anteojos dorados y muy delgados de doble vista, fuera de la oficina de Lestrade, tenía una barba recortada de 3 días y olía a una combinación de acetona, vino caro, alcohol etílico y tabaco. El hombre me sacaba unos 10 centímetros de altura y sus manos blancas tenían cicatrices y eran mucho mas grandes que las mías. No conocía quien era ese tipo pero parecía impaciente.

El hombre miraba su reloj constantemente, un reloj caro y descuido, parecía un regalo ya que no le daba mucha atención y cuidado, la pintura se le caía y el cristal tenía un agujero y estaba roto.

-Que mirás- Dijo el tipo sin voltearse siquiera.

-Oh... Nada señor, solo su reloj, nada más.

La tensión en el aire era intensa, y ninguna palabra salió de el en 5 minutos.

-Me llamo Maxine, Maxine Douwer por cierto-.

El hombre suspiro fastidiado.

-Sherlock Holmes.

No podia creerlo, estaba enfrente de la leyenda Sherlock Holmes, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta de Fan Girl, el señor Holmes hizo un quejido contundente y comenzó a hablar:

-Señorita Douwer, no es que no disfrute mucho hablar con una asistente de Lestrade, y le juro que no lo hago en absoluto, ¿no podría decirme cuando llegara Lestrade?.

-¿Eh? No soy una asistente.

-Tampoco una detective, no sales mucho y tampoco sueles hacer investigaciones de campo, no te quemas por el sol, tus manos son muy pulcras para ser detective, además Lestrade se fue sin usted, no es su compañera, valla, ni siquiera es su secretaria, solo le lleva el café a la mesa, es un horrible desperdicio de potencial, seguramente usted haría un mejor trabajo que ese imbécil.

Toda esa palabrería me había dejado perpleja y sin poder moverme. Era igual como decían loa escritos del John Watson, el hombre veía todo detalle y toda arruga para su análisis.

Lestarde llegó a eso de la 1:00 P.M. y Holmes no se había ido de ahí, parecía que no tenía urgencias después de todo. Entró a la oficina de Lestrade y después de comentar ciertas cosas con el, se marchó furioso azotando puertas y empujando a quien se le ponga en el camino.

* * *

\- Entiendes las reglas ¿no?, no tocar nada, no mover una prueba a menos que yo te diga o te lo autorice y no estorbes, eso molesta.

\- Si señor Lestrade, seguiré sus reglas al pie de la letra - Dije de manera desanimada e inconsciente.

\- Otra regla, no escuches a Sherlock Holmes, el intentara entrar a este caso y eso no se lo puedo permitir.

\- Si señor Lestrade.

El Carro se comenzó a mover y nos dirigimos Lauriston Gardens, dónde años atrás se había sucítado un asesinato, una mujer había recibido numerosas apuñaladas en el abdomen y el pecho, en la pared había una anotación escrita con sangre "Rache" después el cuerpo se comenzó a mover y entonces la mujer se convirtió en un «necrotre» y comenzó a decir quién fue el causante, su esposo, el cual se había quitado la vida con un arma. Sherlock Holmes, el cual participó en el caso, sospechó de ella pero era obvio que no era el asesino, o eso creía Lestrade.

Días atrás, Holmes asistió a la oficina de Lestrade y comentó algo con el, Holmes estaba muy molesto, al parecer tenía pruebas de que esa mujer era la verdadera culpable y que hace 2 días había matado a su nuevo prometido para quedarse con su fortuna, como lo hizo hace años. Quizá sea que Sherlock Holmes se volvió un poco paranoico después de la aparición del Profesor James Moriarty, pero por alguna razón que no logro comprender todavía, Lestrade y yo consideramos fuertemente investigar el lugar y, sobre todo, no dejar que Sherlock Holmes se acerque al lugar, que no tome ninguna prueba y que tampoco se involucre, era inestable a los ojos de Gregson y yo no lo conocía como para opinar.

Al arribo del coche, Lestrade notó la figura de Sherlock Holmes en la puerta junto a un hombre obeso de edad, su cabeza pintaba ya unas canas, frente a la puerta. Lestrade se puso el saco y dirigió su mirada detonante a esos dos hombres, bajó del móvil y desenfundó su revolver con 8 balas.

-Alto, señor Holmes, no está autorizado para estar aquí- Dijo Lestrade con voz prominente y simulando una autoridad que a Sherlock Holmes le importaba tanto como el sistema solar, nada.

-Claro que lo está, bueno, ahora lo está- Agregó el hombre de prominente barriga para después sacar un papel y continuar -Usted a sido revocado de su labor como detective.

Yo baje del coche para procurar que no termine alguien acribillado.

-Mierda, ¿son estúpidos? Este es mi puto caso, no permitire que alguien como un drogadicto y un hombre gordo me diga que hacer- Gritó Lestrade mientras apuntaba con su arma a la cara de Sherlock.

Sherlock Holmes, molesto, tomó el arma de Lestrade mientras el la seguía tomando y la apuntó hacía arriba, después golpeó el abdomen de Lestrade y lo hizo agacharse, Lestrade trató de contraatacar con la otra mano empuñada pero Holmes se movió hacía el lado y le dió un golpe con la rodilla en el codo de Lestrade, tomó su cabeza con la otra mano y la estampó contra el suelo de pasto y lodo.

-Soy Mycroft Holmes, pedazo de idiota y en nombre de la reina, señor Lestrade, deja este caso en manos del Profesor Sherlock Holmes, debe retirarse ahora sí no quiere que lo arreste.- Dijo el hombre de pronunciada barriga.

Lestrade se levantó y después de lavarse la cara con un pañuelo, subió a el coche, yo aún perpleja por lo ocurrido, no se me ocurrió mejor cosa que subir con mi jefe a el coche pero Mycroft me tomó del hombro.

-Señorita, a petición de mi hermano, usted podrá acompañar a Holmes adentro- Me dejó de tomar el hombro y apunto con su mano abierta a la puerta.

-Maxine, maldita sea, vienes o quieres que te deje aquí, si entras por esa puerta, considerate fuera de New Scotland Yard - Escupió Lestrade con una vena saliendo del cuello.

\- Ni quien quiera trabajar para tí - Dijo Holmes detrás de la puerta.

Mycroft me miró y Sherlock Holmes tomó unos anteojos con muchos lentes y sonrió.

-Considere esto como mi renuncia pedazo de estupído - No supe de dónde salió voz para decirle eso a mí ex Jefe, pero después de eso, me sentí muy bien, liberada.

Sherlock Holmes se despidió de Mycroft y después entró a la casa donde se había sucítado el primer asesinato que Sherlock Holmes había "resuelto" con John Watson hace ya 15 años. El parecía feliz por verme ahí por alguna razón. Comenzó a observar todos los rincones de la casa en una sola mirada y con mucho interés, holfateó el salón principal y su cara tenía un brillo, el brillo tan característico que Watson describía en sus historias y escritos.

\- Uh, cuántos recuerdos, Maxine ¿verdad? Dime qué ves aquí, en esta casa.

\- ¿Eh? A si, parece abandonada y vieja, no hay luz, no hay mueble, no... ¿que diablos?

\- Tambien lo notas, no hay polvo y tampoco telarañas, alguien limpió hace poco - Sherlock sacó un libro con notas y archivos oficiales. - Se supone que nadie a entrado en la casa en 15 años, parece que alguien entró de manera extra oficial -

Sherlock comenzó a ajustar sus anteojos extravagantes mientras se agazapaba en el piso y después de un tiempo observando, sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica de nylon.

\- No sabía que era profesor, señor Holmes.

\- Ah, si, ¿que pensabas que había estudiado?

\- No se, no me lo preguntaba.

\- No te culpo, nadie nunca lo hace. ¿Eh visto algo? Tal vez.

Parecía consternado y desubicado por algo, así que me senté junto a el en busca de que pudiera ver lo que le provocaba ruido.

\- Mmm, disculpe señor Holmes, ¿encontró algo?

\- Creo que mi cerebro lo hizo, pero no logro identificar nada, es como si mi cerebro corriera y yo tuviera que alcanzarlo. ¡Bingo! Encontré algo, creo, si no me equivoco, esto podría ser importante, huella de zapato femenino, con tacón y suela pequeña, son de madera, dejó un trozo en el piso, se suelen gastar con la lluvia y después de secarse, se vuelven frágiles.

De su bolsillo, Sherlock, sacó unas pinzas y una bolsa con ziplock, Holmes parecía niño en navidad recibiendo regalos.

Después de que Holmes dejara todo en su lugar, se me hizo oportuno comenzar a despejar mis dudas.

\- Por que me dejó entrar con usted, hace días se portaba muy a la defensiva y ahora.

\- Como había dicho, eras un desperdicio de talento.

\- ¿Cómo? hasta hace poco no me conocía - Dije en perspectiva.

\- Hace años, en la facultad, conocí a un joven estudiante modelo, el estudiaba criminología e iba para un puesto de profesor, el era una ayuda en casos que ocupaban una segunda opinión. Después de que me retirara, el me llamó diciendo que quería que leyera una tesis de una joven estudiante de un caso sin resolver, un caso que nunca existió y que solo fue utilizado para probar nuevos talentos, la tesis, tu tesis, fue la más acercada a la respuesta real - Dijo nostálgico.

\- Pero, si usted dijo que el caso no existía, ¿como estuve tan cerca de la respuesta correcta?

Después de esas palabras, Sherlock se volteó hacía mí y se quitó los anteojos de multienfoque y después las guardo. Puso una mano en mi hombro y sonrió discretamente.

\- Yo escribí el caso, nunca había recibido una llamada para leer una respuesta de un amateur, pero tú fuiste la primera persona. El otro día en la oficina de New Scotland Yard, reconocí tu nombre por ser una persona impresionante en cuanto a calificaciones, una buena detective y una persona de desempeño espectacular, una genio, podría decirse - Después se volteo y camino hacia la salida y vió la cama de pasto de ahí y continúo - Después le pregunté a Mycroft sobre tu información, dónde vivías y esos datos.

\- ¿Que? Pero... eso quiere decir que ¿sabe dónde vivo?.

\- Así es, eres una persona responsable, inteligente y al parecer una empleada mal pagada que vive en un barrio de mala muerte, sin pareja con un perro y un gato amante de lo paranormal, y de lo originado en el oriente.

\- ¿Todo eso supo solo por saber dónde vivo?

\- No, todo eso lo supe espiándote en tu morada.

\- Mucha gente sentiría eso como acoso o algo similar. Dije con tono sarcástico.

Sherlock comenzó a oler el piso y a tomar un pedazo de pasto y romperlo en su mano, después lo que sobró de la espiga de hierba, se la metió en la boca y después la escupió.

\- Y mucha gente consideraría eso como desagradable - Proseguí con el mismo tono burlesco.

\- ¿Eh? Acostumbrate, si hemos de ser compañeros, deberás comprender lo que hago, y rechistar solo si es inteligente.

\- ¿Quien dijo algo sobre trabajar como compañeros?.

\- El nuevo trabajo que ha surgido por la deficiencia de Scotland Yard, tu vida pobre de primer mundo y un departamento en el que vivo con 2 recamaras.

Era extraño todo lo que descubrió Holmes gracias a sus investigaciones, y eh de decir que esa propuesta sonaba extravagante y digna de Holmes pero con forme pasaba el rato la empezaba a considerar fuertemente. Sherlock Holmes se había levantado de su lugar y sin decir nada, extendió su mano abierta.

\- Le gustaría ser mi compañera, ¿amiga de cabello rojizo?

\- Bueno... esto es extraño y ciertamente habrán casos difíciles, la paga seguro que es buena pero... Bueno, cuando empiezo.


End file.
